


First Kiss

by HatterSaz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I swear, M/M, The pairing will make sense at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise takes celebrating a Teikou victory a little further than normal...or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in bed this morning. Half an hour story! Enjoy~!

They had just won another match and were celebrating with some ice pops. Akashi and Kuroko ate quietly as Kise and Aomine loudly cheered their win. Midorima stepping in every so often to quieten them down.

"Don't you want to celebrate like they are Midochin?" Midorima shook his head. "Of course not! They're being loud and obnoxious."

All heads turned to the two as their laughter got louder. "We are invincible! The only one's you can beat us are us!" Kise laughed. "Yeah! Kurokocchi was amazing!" Aomine's face dropped into one of anger. "Just Tetsu?! What the Hell?! We were all amazing! Especially me!" Kise pouted. "You wouldn't have been so amazing if Kurokocchi hadn't been passing to you~!" Clearly not interested in killing his mood, Kise sped up a little.

He was close to where Akashi and Kuroko were walking when he started dancing. Aomine watched with anger and hatred flaring but said nothing. Midorima grunted in annoyance before continuing his ice pop. Everyone else just stood with a small smile as they ate and watched.

To finish his little dance, Kise span on the spot, forgetting about the melting ice pop in his hand.

As he span, some of the melted juice detached from the ice pop and flew towards Kuroko. It splatted the bluenette on the face, forcing him to close his right eye. He whined a little at the cold and gross sensation.

Akashi looked livid. He was about to yell. To scold Kise for his stupidity. When Kise appeared in front of Kuroko. "Oh Kurokocchi! I'm sorry. Here, let me help." He smiled. Akashi didn't like where this was going but, he did nothing as his curiosity got the better of him.

Kise then leaned in and began licking Kuroko's face. His one open eye widened as his cheeks tinted red. Kise licked the juice from bottom left to top right. Leaving Kuroko with a faint tingling feeling on his face.

Kise pulled away, only to smirk at him. Kuroko was very confused and extremely flustered. The rest of the team were stood in shock.

Just as Aomine and Akashi were going to kick off, Kise leaned in again. "Oops. Missed a bit~." This time, Kise's tongue licked the top of Kuroko's lip before he moved in further and kissed the shorter boy.

Kuroko's mind was blank. He was so confused. He didn't understand why Kise was now kissing him, and he definitely didn't know why he liked it. All he could register was that he, at some point, had started kissing back.

When the two separated, Kuroko eyed Kise carefully. A wide smile was on the blonde's face as he laced their fingers together and began walking. The others stood for a minute, completely dumbfounded. When reality clicked back into place, Akashi and Aomine where running after the two. "Damn it Kise! Don't force Tetsu into your weird fantasies!" "I will protect Tetsuya's innocence."

Meanwhile, Midorima and Murasakibara stood watching a moment longer. "Kichin has guts." Midorima shook his head. "No, Kise has a death wish."

* * *

"And we all lived happily ever after, the end~." "..." "There, that was the story of my first kiss with Kurokocchi." "I didn't ask you for it. And I thought Kuroko was going out with Akashi." "Ok fine, so it was what my first kiss was supposed to be like if Akashi hadn't swooped in and done the same thing." "Moron." "What?! Kagamicchi?!" "Shut up. I never asked for the story in the first place. Though, I do have a story for Akashi now." "No! You wouldn't! That would be my death for sure!" "You're own fault for telling me. Now get lost, we have practice." "Kagami-Kun, Akashi-Kun is joining the match today." "Oh, so I get the chance quicker than expected." "No! Kagamicchi please! You can't do this!" "?"

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the ending? I know I enjoyed writing it XD


End file.
